Feelings
by Vivid Aura
Summary: *Chapter 5 up!* Eriol has fallen for Tomoyo, but at first, she completely hates him. Soon, she starts considering him as a friend. But, just as Eriol is about to confess, Tomoyo is forced into an arranged marriage. E/T
1. You drive me insane!

Feelings  
  
By Beth-chan  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own CCS. If I did, I'd be making this story into the fourth series! LOL!   
  
A/N: My first CCS fic ^_^! I hope you guys like it! Please read and review! No flaming please!  
  
Japanese words I used -   
Baka = stupid, idiot, jerk  
  
'.............' = thoughts  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter one - Introduction  
  
Sixteen year old Tomoyo Daidouji quickly pulled a comb through her silky purple-grey hair. She had promised to meet her best friend Sakura Kinomoto at the mall in 10 minutes.  
She grabbed her purse and ran down the stairs of her mansion.   
  
"Miss Tomoyo? Are you ready to go?" asked one of her bodyguards.  
  
"Yes." Tomoyo answered "Let's hurry!"   
  
Tomoyo ran out the door, and quickly seated herself in the back of the limo.  
Once they reached the mall, Tomoyo thanked her bodyguard, and pushed open the mall door.  
She didn't see Sakura in their usual meeting place, so she went there, and sat down.  
  
"Good. I didn't make her wait," Tomoyo said to herself  
  
"What a plesent surprise! Hello, Daidouji-san!" a voice said  
  
Tomoyo looked into the eyes of the person.  
  
"Shut up, Hiiragizawa. Why are you stalking me again?" Tomoyo said harshly. Eriol Hiiragizawa seemed to live to annoy Tomoyo to death, and whenever she saw him,  
she had strong erges to kill him.  
  
"Why so harsh today, Tomoyo-chan?" Eriol asked, innocently  
  
Tomoyo stood up, her eyes flashing.  
  
"What the frick! Don't ever call me that, Baka!" Tomoyo yelled  
  
"What? Is 'Baka' you're new nickname for me? You've been calling me that alot lately." Eriol asked, grinning.  
  
"You have to admit, it suits you very well." Tomoyo said  
  
"I can't imagine what you mean, Dear Tomoyo," he said  
  
Suddenly a familiar voice called out,  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo's eyes brightened. Relieved to leave Eriol, she ran towards Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, were you talking to Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked  
  
"Unfortunately, he had to be here today," Tomoyo said  
  
"Why do you hate him so much?"   
  
"Because he's such a fricken loser!"   
  
"He may annoy you, but he's really nice on the inside,"   
  
"If you say so."   
  
Tomoyo faked a smile. She didn't know why Eriol seemed obsessed with annoying her everytime her saw her, and not Sakura, but it made her mad.  
  
"So, shall we go?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"Sure!" Sakura said, smiling brightly. Sakura was always so cheerful. Tomoyo wished she could be cheerful all the time.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura didn't usually shop for clothes, because Tomoyo loved making clothes for herself, and Sakura, so they usually would buy make-up, jewelery,   
etc.   
  
Eriol watched as the two girls walked away. He didn't know why he wanted to any Tomoyo so much, but the comments just came naturally when he was  
near her. He was here at the mall with his guardians, Nakuru Akizuki and Spinal Sun (in Nakuru's purse ^^). Nakuru came up behind him, startling him.  
  
"Eriol-sama! You were watching Tomoyo-san, again!" she said, loudly.  
  
Eriol blushed.  
  
"Keep your voice down!" he whipsered.  
  
"You have a crush on her, don't you master?!" Nakuru questioned, excitedly.  
  
"No! I mean, of course I don't," Eriol said  
  
Nakuru grinned. Eriol could tell she could see through him.  
  
'I don't have feeling for Daidouji-san...Do I? What am I thinking! Of course I don't! She's just extremely beautiful, is all...'  
  
"Eriol-sama?" Nakuru said snapping him out of his thoughts. She had a huge grin of her face. "Sorry to distract you from your thoughts of Tomoyo-san, but  
I'm finished shopping, can we go now?"   
  
Eriol blushed again, and looked away.   
  
'How can she read me so easily?'  
  
"Okay, lets go." he said  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yay! I finally got around to writing a E+T fic! I hope you guys liked the first chapter...please R+R! No flames! Arigatou for reading!! 


	2. Lost

~Feelings~  
  
By Beth-chan  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own CCS. If I did, I'd be making this story into the fourth series! LOL!   
  
A/N: Yay, Chapter two ^.^ I hope you guys enjoy it, and don't forget to hop over to FictionPress.net, and read my other fic, "Essence"! Reviews on it would  
be greatly appreciated! (No flames, or corrections please!)  
  
Thank you to the following for reviews:  
  
hakkai - Thanks!  
Litanya - Arigatou Gozaimasu!  
j! - Urm, Thanks for the corrections, but frick is a curse, and freak is an annoying person or whatever ^^;;  
SSCherry Blossom II - Ano...thanks, demo what did you think of my story?  
Anzu-chan - Arigatou Sheep-chan! LOL  
Tomoyo-Sakura - Thanks for the review! ^_^  
  
'.............' = thoughts  
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 - Lost  
  
Tomoyo woke up early the next day. Her class was going on a camping trip today, and she didn't want to be late. (A/N: Like she's ever late for  
anything! ^_^) The thing was, Eriol was in her class, and she'd have to put up with him for the two days they'd be camping. Tomoyo had  
a quick shower, and dressed in her camping clothes. She headed downstairs, and saw her bodyguards carrying all her things to a limo.  
  
She entered the limo, and once she got to the school, her bodyguards helped her pack her things into a bus. Tomoyo entered her classroom,  
where the sensei was going to explain rules and procedures. Tomoyo scanned the classroom. She saw Syaoran at the window, Chiharu talking  
with Rika and Naoko, and Eriol, seated at his desk, reading a book.  
  
She approached Syaoran.  
  
"Li-kun!" she exclaimed.  
  
Syaoran jumped a little, then looked at her.  
  
"Sorry if I scared you. Excited about the trip?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah. It will be okay, I guess," he answered.  
  
Tomoyo grinned, then she caught Eriol staring at her. She glared at him, and he smiled.  
  
"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Tomoyo-san." he said.  
  
"Stop calling me Tomoyo, Baka!" she said, looking away from him. 'He sure does know how to get on my nerves!' she thought, clenching her fists.  
  
"No greeting for me?" Eriol asked, faking a sad expression.  
  
"Of course not, Baka. You're not worthy." she said lightly. As she walked towards her desk, Sakura entered.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called.  
  
"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said, and walked towards her best friend. "I'm so excited about the trip!"  
  
"Me too!" Tomoyo and Sakura giggled like school girls.  
  
Eriol continued to watch Tomoyo from his desk. He sighed. 'I can't be in love with her!' he thought 'But, maybe I am...then what will I do?  
She can't stand me.'  
  
Then the sensei entered, and explained the rules, then instructed them to get on the bus. Tomoyo and Sakura entered the bus, and Tomoyo  
pulled her video camera out of her back pack, and starting video taping people. Once they arrived at the camp ground, Tomoyo and Sakura  
set up Tomoyo's tent (they were going to share it), layed their sleeping bags inside, and placed their suitcases next to their sleeping bags.  
  
Tomoyo exited the tent, only to notice Eriol setting up his tent near hers. She rolled her eyes, and stormed over to him.  
  
"What are you doing, Hiiragizawa?" she asked, annoyed. "Why don't you put your tent over there??" she pointed to an empty patch of ground that  
was a good distance away from her and Sakura's tent.   
  
Eriol grinned. "I'm sorry to say, dear Tomoyo-san, but I'm free to place my tent where ever I wish,"  
  
Tomoyo put her hands on her hips, and glared at him. "Don't speak to me this entire trip!" she whirled around, her long black-grey locks swishing  
behind her as she walked back to her tent.  
  
Eriol watched her walk away, and felt a sudden desire to run after her, and apologize. He sighed. 'She's so beautiful, I wish I could be with her...  
Wait! Did I just think that?! What's gotten into me?'  
  
Tomoyo flopped onto her sleeping bag, next to Sakura. "So, what do you want to do, Sakura-chan? We have and hour and a half until Lunch."  
  
"We could go exploring!" Sakura exclaimed, excitedly. Tomoyo sat up, smiling.  
  
"Great idea! I wonder if they have any caves?" Tomoyo wondered aloud.  
  
"C-Caves?" Sakura asked, worried.  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura-chan! There won't be any ghosts in it!" Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"Um...Well, okay,"   
  
"Great! Let's go!"  
  
***  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura walked through the bushes for a long time, until they finally came to a cave. They entered it, turned on their  
flashlights, and began exploring.  
  
"This is cool!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
Sakura shivered. "It's kind of scary...Maybe we should go back. What if we get lost?"  
  
"We won't. Don't worry. I remember the way we came in."  
  
"Which way?"  
  
"It's that way," Tomoyo pointed to a dark pathway.  
  
"But, are you sure that's the one? That path looks just like that one." Sakura pointed to the different paths.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Um...Whoa, they do look alike...I'm pretty sure it's that one though! Let's go back. I'm sure it's the right one."  
  
They walked for 20 minutes down the path, but it just seemed they were getting deeper into the cave.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! We're lost!" Sakura cried.  
  
"N-No we're not! We'll find a way out!"  
  
Sakura glanced at her watch. "It's lunch time and no one knows where we are!"  
  
***  
  
Eriol carried his food to the blanket Syaoran and Yamazaki were sitting on. He looked around, but he could find Tomoyo anywhere.  
  
"Where's Daidouji-san and Sakura-san?" Eriol asked Syaoran and Yamazaki.  
  
"Sakura is gone?" Syaoran asked, scanning everyone, in hopes of finding Sakura.  
  
"I last saw Daidouji-san yelling at you, Hiiragizawa-kun," Yamazaki answered.  
  
Eriol sweatdropped. Then he sensed something. 'Tomoyo?' he could sense someone yelling for help. He stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Syaoran questioned.  
  
"To find Sakura-san and Daidouji-san," Eriol answered.  
  
"I'm coming with you!" Syaoran announced.   
  
"Yamazaki-kun, we'll be back soon." Eriol said.  
  
Yamazaki gave them a questioning look. "Okay...sure."  
  
With that, Eriol and Syaoran ran off.  
  
***  
  
"Help!" Tomoyo and Sakura hollered.  
  
Sakura looked very scared.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan! I shouldn't have gotten us into this mess,"  
  
"It's alright, Tomoyo-chan. I just hope we can find a way out. I don't think anyone can hear us,"   
  
They continued walking, and the cave became very cold.  
  
Tomoyo hugged herself for warmth. "It's getting very cold,"   
  
"What should we do? We're going to freeze to death!" Sakura cried.  
  
Suddenly, rocks began to fall from the cave roof.   
  
"It's caving in!!!!" Tomoyo screamed.  
  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: A cliffy! Gomen ne, minna-san, I just had to! LOL. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it! I'll add the next chapter once I get 6 more reviews.  
Arigatou! 


	3. Apologizing

~Feelings~  
  
By Beth-chan  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own CCS. If I did, I'd be making this story into the fourth series! LOL!   
  
A/N: I hope you guys enjoy my story, and don't forget to hop over to FictionPress.net, and read my other fic, "Essence"! Reviews on it would  
be greatly appreciated!  
  
'.............' = thoughts  
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3 - Apologizing  
"It's caving in!!!" Tomoyo screamed.  
  
Rocks crashed down around them, blocking their paths. Suddenly, a giant slab of rock came loose, and was about to hit Tomoyo, when a flash  
of light caused it to vanish.  
  
"Whaa..." Tomoyo removed her hands from her head.  
  
"Eriol-kun! Syaoran-kun!" Sakura called, motioning to the two boys standing near them. Eriol held his staff in his hand.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun saved you!"   
  
Tomoyo's amethyst eyes met Eriol's sapphire ones. She blinked, and looked away. 'Why would Hiiragizawa save me? He hates me, doesn't  
he?'  
  
"Are you alright, Daidouji-san?" Eriol asked her.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine," Tomoyo awkwardly looked at her shoes "Hiiragizawa. Arigatou." she whispered softly, hoping he didn't hear. But of course,  
he did.  
  
"Anytime." he replied.  
  
"Let's hurry and get out of here!" Syaoran said, grabbing Sakura's arm, and pulling her towards the exit. Eriol and Tomoyo followed.  
  
**Afternoon**  
  
Everyone was gathered around the sensei, listening to his directions.  
  
"Right now, we'll be going on a nature hike," he said.  
  
Sakura looked excited. "Tomoyo-chan, do you want to be my partner?"  
  
Tomoyo glanced at Syaoran. "I think you should go with Li-kun, Sakura-chan," she answered.  
  
Sakura blushed. "O-Okay..."   
  
Tomoyo smiled. She loved playing matchmaker for Sakura and Syaoran. She quickly scanned the crowd for a partner. Everyone looked like they  
had a partner, except...  
  
"Would you like to be my partner, Tomoyo-san?"  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol. Figures.  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Hiiragizawa, I told you not to call me that!"  
  
"Gomen ne, Tomoyo-chan,"  
  
Tomoyo was furious everytime he added "chan" to the end of her name, but she let it slide.  
  
"If I have to be your partner, I have to be your partner. Let's go." she grabbed his arm, and dragged him along.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo walked side-by-side (but Tomoyo was keeping her distance) along a dirt path. Tomoyo loved the scenery. The trees, the  
flowers, and the little animals scampering about. She forgot about Eriol for a moment, and just enjoyed the beauty.  
  
Eriol looked at Tomoyo out of the corner of his eye. She was smiling warmly. He smiled and looked away.  
  
'She really has a beautiful smile. I haven't seen it in a while.' he thought.  
  
"Ano, Daidouji-san?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Gomen nasai."  
  
Tomoyo stopped walking. She looked at him strangely. "Why are you apologizing?"  
  
Eriol turned around. "I tease you all the time, and you don't like it, so I'm sorry."  
  
"You're actually considering my feelings?"  
  
Eriol paused. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"Well, Thank you. Now maybe we can get along," Tomoyo said.  
  
Eriol looked at her. Was she saying they could be friends? Tomoyo continued walking.  
  
"We are classmates afterall. We don't need to drive each other insane, so I'm glad you finally see it my way,"  
  
'Oh, as classmates.' Eriol thought.  
  
"Yeah." was all he said.  
  
"Oh, and Hiiragizawa?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I'm sorry too."  
  
***  
  
Once they got back to the camp, Tomoyo looked for Sakura, and they went back to the tent together.  
  
"So, did anything happen with Li-kun?" Tomoyo questioned her friend.  
  
"Well...nothing really...we had a nice conversation," Sakura answered.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"The weather."  
  
Tomoyo fell over anime-style.  
  
"So, what about you? Did you talk to Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah. He apologized for teasing me,"  
  
"Really? That's great," Sakura smiled. "Did you apologize to him?"  
  
Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Yes."  
  
"Good."  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura spent the rest of their time talking, then they had to go for supper. Tomoyo brought her picnic blanket, and spread it  
on the ground for her and Sakura. Tonight, they would be roasting hotdogs and marshmallows.  
  
While they roasted, Tomoyo felt Eriol's gaze on her.  
  
'Why is he always looking at me? I thought he wasn't going to annoy me anymore!' Tomoyo thought with a twinge of irriatation.  
  
As is reading her thoughts (In which he probably was...) he diverted his gaze from Tomoyo. She sighed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh...Nothing," Tomoyo lied.  
  
"I know something is wrong. Tell me," Sakura continued.  
  
Tomoyo sighed heavily. "It's Hiiragizawa. He's always staring at me. I don't know why it annoys me so much."  
  
"I've noticed. The way he looks at you, its almost as if he has a crush on you!"  
  
Tomoyo's eyes widened. "You don't think he has a crush on me, do you? I mean, that's crazy!" Tomoyo laughed lamely.  
  
"Anything's possible with Eriol-kun," Sakura stated.  
  
"Well, whatever..." Tomoyo trailed off. She pulled her hotdog off the stick, and placed it in a bun.  
  
'I can't believe I'm actually starting to respect Hiiragizawa!'  
-----------------  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! I'll put up the next chapter once I get 8 reviews. Arigatou!  
  
Arigatou Gozaimasu to the following people who reviewed...  
  
Kawaiiness Pnay  
June  
Kitsune-bi  
MidNight-Street-Fighter  
Litanya  
Purple Azures  
Anzu-chan 


	4. Confusion

~Feelings~  
  
By Beth-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, okie?  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while...It took forever to  
get 9 reviews ^^;; and homework got in the way. Augh, I've had more homework this week than I've ever had in my life! T_T Not to mention,  
another writer's block. Gomen! It's my birthday this week!! Presents welcome ^_^! (AKA Lots of Reviews...) ^^;;  
  
------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4 - Confusion  
Tomoyo woke up early the next morning. She looked to her side, and saw Sakura still sleeping peacefully. Tomoyo quietly changed and got  
ready. She decided to take an early morning walk before everyone woke up. She unzipped her tent, and slipped on her shoes.  
  
'It's a beautiful day again.'  
  
Tomoyo chose a trail, and began walking down it.  
  
"Daidouji-san!" a voice called.  
  
Tomoyo whirled around, meeting Eriol's gaze.  
  
"Hiiragizawa?" she questioned. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I always go for a walk in the morning. It makes me feel refreshed," he answered.  
  
"I see," Tomoyo said.  
  
"Mind if I accompany you?"  
  
Tomoyo looked at him.  
  
'What's going on? Yesterday, we hated each other, and now he's being so friendly!'  
  
"Um, sure," Tomoyo said, lamely.  
  
Eriol smiled at her, and they started walking.  
  
"So, are you enjoying this trip?" he asked, trying to make conversation.  
  
Tomoyo kept looking ahead. 'This is too awkward!' she thought.  
  
"Yeah. It's been fun."   
  
Eriol sensed her uneasiness, and asked her, "Daidouji-san? Would it be okay if we could be friends?"  
  
Tomoyo stopped, and looked at him, confused. "You want to be friends?"  
  
"If you don't want to, that's alright,"  
  
Tomoyo blinked. She didn't know what to say. Did she want to be friends with Hiiragizawa? He was becoming a pretty nice guy. But then,  
why did he mock her all the time before? And why did she seem to hate him so much?  
  
"Hiiragizawa?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why did you always get on my nerves before?"  
  
Eriol felt his heart begin to beat faster. Inside, he began to panic, but managed to show no emotion on the outside.  
  
'I can't tell her I irritated her because I liked her... Not yet!'  
  
"Daidouji-san...I-"  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Eriol-kun!" Sakura's familiar light and happy voice called.  
  
Eriol sweatdropped.  
  
Tomoyo turned to her friend. "Sakura-chan! You're up early!"  
  
"I heard you leave the tent, and I wanted to see where you were going! I didn't know you were planning a walk with Eriol-kun!"   
  
"Well...It wasn't exactly planned,"  
  
"I saw Daidouji-san walking, so we decided to walk together," Eriol said.  
  
Sakura grinned. "I'm so glad you two are finally getting along!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled, but on the inside, she felt strange. It was weird finally getting along with Eriol, but she also felt happy knowing he wouldn't drive her crazy  
anymore.  
  
"Well, shall we head back? It's almost time for Breakfast." Eriol said.  
  
"Hai!" Sakura said. Tomoyo nodded.  
  
For breakfast they had scrambled eggs and toast. Tomoyo hardly ate anything. She'd enjoyed this trip, and they had to leave at lunch time today,  
but Tomoyo's mind was on something else.  
  
'The way Eriol looked at me...What was he trying to say?'  
  
Sakura nudged her. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, pushing away her confusing thoughts. "I just have alot on my mind, Sakura-chan."  
  
***  
  
After the trip was over, Eriol headed back to his mansion, and his slightly irritating guardians. Nakuru shot him a long string of questions as soon   
as he got home.  
  
"SO?! How was is?! Did you have fun?! Did you talk to Tomoyo-san?! What did you say?! Did you tell her how you felt?! You two would make such a kawaii couple!"   
Nakuru swooned. "I really think you should tell her!"  
  
"At least give him a second to speak!" Spinel said. "So, how was your trip, Eriol-sama?"  
  
"I had a nice time." Eriol answered.  
  
"Where's the details?!" Nakuru demanded.  
  
Eriol smiled at her. "Perhaps I'll tell you later, Nakuru."   
  
He heard Nakuru whining to Spinel as he walked to his study, and he couldn't help but grin. He sat down, and stared into the flaming fire.  
  
'How am I ever going to tell Tomoyo how I feel? I know that before I do, I have to get on her good side. Maybe then, she'll start to consider  
me as a friend.'  
-----------------  
  
A/N: Arigatou for reading, minna-san! I know it was pretty short...But I'm not good at writing long chapters! I don't know how some of my favourite  
authors at FF.net do it...Anyway, Please review, at least as a birthday present for me ^_^ Onegai? Hugs to all the people who reviewed the last  
chapter! Thank you, thank you, thank you! 


	5. Complications

~Feelings~  
  
By Venus Rose  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. If I did, I'd be working on the fourth series, and make sure that Card Captor Sakura never ended! And it would  
be passed down to my children, and they'd keep making more series, and then their kids...and yeah.   
  
--------------  
  
Chapter Five - Complications  
Tomoyo's mother, Daidouji Sonomi, greeted Tomoyo at the door once she arrived home.  
  
"Tomoyo! I'm so glad you're back. Did you have fun?" Sonomi asked.  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "Yeah. It was great!"  
  
"Good. Now, there's someone I'd like you to meet. Come inside."  
  
'Someone? Who could it be?' Tomoyo wondered.  
  
Tomoyo entered the house, leaving her bags to the bodyguards. She noticed Sonomi was standing with boy her age.  
  
"Who is this?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
Sonomi smiled brightly. "Tomoyo, this is Kaji Minoru! His mother and I have been good friends for a long time, and when we were younger, we decided that if I had a girl, and she had a boy, they would meet when they were sixteen, and get married soon after!"  
  
Tomoyo blinked. "M-Married?! W-What? I can't get married at sixteen!" she cried.  
  
"Don't worry, honey. It will be after your 17th birthday. You haven't even gotten to know Minoru. I'm sure you'll fall in love instantly!"  
  
'That makes me feel muuuch better.' Tomoyo frowned.  
  
Sonomi still had a smile on her face. She looked like she'd be upset if Tomoyo declined this setup marriage.  
  
Minoru gazed at her.  
  
'Still, I have to admit, he's kind of cute.'  
  
"What do you say?" Sonomi asked.  
  
"I guess it would be okay." Tomoyo said. The truth was, she didn't want to get married so young, but she wouldn't mind having a boyfriend like Minoru.  
  
Minoru smiled, and offered her his hand.  
  
"Let's go on our first date then, if you don't mind." he said.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, and took his hand. "Alright."  
  
Sonomi clapped her hands once. "Have fun you two!" she called.  
  
Tomoyo walked down the sidewalk next to Minoru.  
  
"You know, Tomoyo, I wasn't really up for this arranged marriage, but now that I've seen how beautiful and sweet you are, I'm looking forward to it."  
  
Tomoyo felt herself blush. "T-Thank you, Minoru."  
  
Minoru squeezed her hand, and smiled at her. "So, how about we go for ice cream?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "I'd like that."  
  
Once they arrived at the ice cream parlor, Minoru ordered their ice cream and payed, then got a seat at a table.  
  
"So, Tomoyo, tell me about yourself." Minoru said.  
  
***  
  
Eriol sat in his study, reading. He finished the rest of a chapter, and set his book down. He decided to go for a walk, so he told Spinel and  
Nakuru where he was going. Eriol walked for quite a while, with no apparent destination.   
  
***  
  
Tomoyo laughed at a joke Minoru told, as they walked down the sidewalk, holding hands.   
  
'I'm really enjoying my time with him. He is such a sweet guy.'  
  
He smiled at her. Suddenly, to Tomoyo's surprise, she spotted Eriol. Feeling friendly, Tomoyo waved to him.  
  
"Hey Hiiragizawa-kun!" she called.  
  
Eriol had already noticed her. He stood, stunned for a moment, then waved and jogged over to them. He glanced at Tomoyo and Minoru's  
clasped hands. Tomoyo noticed a look of hurt in his eyes, which vanished a moment later.  
  
"Hiiragizawa-kun?"  
  
Eriol looked up at her and smiled. "Hello Daidouji-san. Beautiful day, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Kaji Minoru. Minoru, this is my classmate, Hiiragizawa Eriol."  
  
Boyfriend. It felt like a jab in his heart. Eriol forced himself to ignore it.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Minoru said, shaking Eriol's hand.  
  
Eriol nodded. "Likewise."  
  
"Well, we'd better get going. See you in class, Hiiragizawa-kun."  
  
With that, Tomoyo turned, and walked in the other direction, already starting up a conversation with Minoru.  
  
"Goodbye, Tomoyo." Eriol whispered.  
  
----------  
  
A/N: Oooh! A painful twist for Eriol-kun! Is he saying goodbye to his love for Tomoyo?! Hmm...Perhaps the next chapter will reveal that!  
Sorry this chapter is so short, but it seemed like a good spot to stop ^_^. Please Read and Review! I want 5 reviews before the next chapter goes  
up. I didn't get many last chapter, so please review to give me motivation! Arigatou.  
  
~Venus Rose~ 


End file.
